Romeo and Cinderella
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Wajar bukan, kalau aku menginginkan akhir yang bahagia? Maafkan diriku yang egois, yang kuinginkan hanya berada di dalam pelukanmu, Romeoku... / NagaIchi / Collab with Kichikuri61


Pria berambut hitam sepunggung itu membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela yang gordennya disibakkan itu menyilaukan matanya. Di hadapan sinar matahari yang cukup terik itu, Nampak seorang wanita berwajah rupawan dengan rambut hitam lurus yang menawan. Wanita itu menoleh, sebuah sapaan halus terucap dari bibir merah mudanya; "Selamat pagi, Nagamasa-sama."

Pria itu tersenyum melihat wanita yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Selamat pagi, Ichi."

-0ooOoo0-

 **Romeo and Cinderella, A fanfiction by Porcelain-Rabbit & Kichikuri61  
Sengoku BASARA © To CAPCOM  
Based on Hatsune Miku's song, Romeo and Cinderella by Doriko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak awal kulihat wajahnya, aku jatuh cinta.

Sejak awal kudengar suaranya, aku serasa mendengar suara malaikat.

Saat kudengar tawanya, aku merasa seakan terbang ke surga.

Aku ingin menjadikan wanita ini dewiku, aku ingin menjadi seorang Romeo untuknya.

Namun aku tak ingin dirinya menjadi Julietku,

aku tak ingin kisah kami berakhir dengan tragis.

Alangkah kunginkan, sebuah akhir yang manis

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-0ooOoo0-

Itu semua berawal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Entah mengapa tapi aku berhasil setuju—tepatnya lagi pasrah—untuk dijodohkan dengan adik pria itu. Yah, apa boleh buat. Dia terus memintaku sampai aku tak bisa mengelak lagi.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat kata "Ya" meluncur keluar dari bibirku.

Aku melirik arlojiku. Sudah sekitar 45 menit aku menunggu disini, namun dia tak kunjung datang. Aku menghela nafas. Sambil menopang dagu aku melihat ke luar jendela kafe. Musim dingin sudah akan berakhir, namun udara dinginnya masih terasa. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dan melirik kopiku yang sudah hampir habis. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja dan memberitahunya bahwa perjodohan ini sia-sia saja?

Tepat sebelum aku bangkit, pintu kafe terbuka. Seorang wanita berjalan memasuki kafe, iris gelap namun indahnya menelusur kesana kemari, seakan mencari sesuatu. Aku terdiam memandanginya selama beberapa saat sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah…!"

Ciri-ciri wanita yang akan dijodohkan denganku sama persis dengannya.

"Oichi? Oda Oichi?"

Dia menoleh. Sepertinya aku benar.

"Anda… tuan Azai Nagamasa…?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Aku mengangguk. Dia kelihatan seperti takut akan dimakan olehku saja. Memangnya aku ini serigala? Dan dia bukan gadis bertudung merah kan?

Dia masih berdiri mematung. "Ah, silakan duduk!" Ujarku sambil menunjuk kursi di hadapanku.

Dia mengangguk dan perlahan duduk. Ahh, formal sekali. Terkutuklah diriku yang belum pernah kencan karena sibuk bekerja. Terkutuklah dia yang terlalu sopan.

"Jadi…" Aku berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau adik Oda Nobunaga kan? Kau tidak begitu mirip dengannya…" Tuturku jujur sambil memandanginya.

"Be-begitukah? Banyak sekali yang bilang bahwa aku tidak mirip dengan _Onii-sama_ …" Jawabnya. Dari nada bicaranya sudah jelas sekali bahwa dia sudah kebal akan kata-kata itu.

"Begitu." Aku mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan.

"Apa hobimu?"

Dia tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku… aku suka memasak dan aku cukup tertarik dengan sastra."

Bola mataku membulat. Memasak! Tipikal istri sempurna. Aku jadi cukup tertarik dengan wanita formal yang pemalu ini.

"Sastra ya? Kau biasa membaca apa?"

"Umm… cukup beragam… puisi Ezra Pound… atau karya Akutagawa Ryuunosuke… uhm, masih banyak lagi." Jawabnya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Gadis ini terlihat seperti seseorang yang berpendidikan tinggi. Tidak buruk juga…

"Ada satu karya yang sangat kau sukai?"

"Mungkin Romeo and Juliet."

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Kisah cinta tragis itu?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Haha, seandainya itu terjadi di dunia nyata… maksudku, bayangkan saja seandainya ada seseorang yang menjadi Romeo-mu dan mencintaimu seumur hidup."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin itu."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku… tidak suka akhir yang tidak bahagia."

Huh.

Itu jawaban yang kekanakan tapi masuk akal. Aku tertawa pelan.

"A-ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja jawabanmu itu…" Pipinya memerah, menyebabkan senyumku mengembang.

"Maaf, apa aku sa—"

"Tidak, tidak, kau benar. Tentu saja. Maaf sudah mengatakan itu."

Kepalanya tertunduk. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf…"

Aku menghela nafas pendek. "Jadi… aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Ia mengankat kepalanya lalu menyibakkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Umm… silahkan panggil apa saja."

"Hmmm…" Aku memejamkan mataku, berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

"Oichi… Oi… chi… Ichi. Boleh kupanggil Ichi?"

Dia mengangguk. "Ichi… Ichi menyukainya. Terima kasih, Nagamasa-san."

"Aaa, tidak perlu berterimakasih. Dan kau tak perlu seformal itu. Bagaimanapun juga kita ini… berkencan, kan?"

Wajahnya kembali memerah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku… aku…"

Aku merasakan suhu wajahku naik seketika. Sial. Aku bilang apa barusan?

"Ti-tidak, ah, maafkan aku sudah bilang bahwa kita err… maaf, padahal kita baru bertemu, aku…"

Hening.

Tak ada yang berani menatap satu sama lain. Sialan! Azai Nagamasa, kau pecundang! Aku menepuk dahiku pelan.

"…dak apa."

Eh?

"Tidak apa-apa… umm… maaf kalau _Onii-sama_ merepotkan Nagamasa-san dengan semua hal perjodohan ini, aku mengerti kalau Nagamasa-san tidak menyukaiku…"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Aku belum tahu banyak tentang dirimu lho, mana bisa aku langsung memutuskan bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Tapi—"

Aku menepuk kepalanya dan membelai rambutnya pelan. Dia kembali menoleh ke arahku.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. kita coba saja pelan-pelan, oke? Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Nanti di akhir, baru aku bisa menilai apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak."

Aku menarik kembali tanganku. Aku pernah dengar kalau mengelus kepala adalah cara jitu untuk menenangkan seseorang. Sepertinya itu benar.

"Ka…kalau begitu, Ichi… akan berusaha." Ucapnya setengah bergumam. Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Tetap saja, tolong tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku benci dibohongi… ya?"

Entah kenapa, Ichi mendadak terdiam. Aku salah bicara kah?

"Uh—"

"Baiklah, Ichi janji."

Entah kenapa senyumnya terlihat agak… dipaksakan. Apa dia masih merasa malu?

"Baiklah… santai saja, jangan anggap ini sebuah ujian atau apapun, oke?"

Ichi mengangguk.

-0ooOoo0-

Kami mengobrol untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Hari sudah gelap saat kami berjalan keluar dari kafe. Aku berjalan di samping Ichi, bermaksud mengantarnya pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya terdiam, asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku memandangi jalanan yang cukup licin akibat salju yang sudah mencair.

"Musim dingin sudah mau berakhir ya…" Suara gumaman Ichi memecah keheningan. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yah, kuharap musim dingin cepat berakhir. Aku ingin melihat bunga sakura…"

"Ichi juga. Ichi suka bunga sakura…"

"Haha, sudah kuduga." Aku terkekeh sambil melirik jaketnya yang terdapat gambar pola bunga sakura.

"Kau… mau Hanami* bersamaku?"

"Ha-hanami bersama?" Ichi terlihat terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau belum pernah hanami bersama orang lain sebelumnya?" Tanyaku asal.

"Iya."

"Hah?"

Hening.

Kami hanya memandangi satu sama lain sambil terdiam.

"Se-serius?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu… bagus bukan? Kau akhirnya bisa pergi bersamaku?"

"Iya… Ichi senang Nagamasa-sama mau mengajak Ichi…"

Kami kembali berjalan. Dalam diam aku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa gadis secantik dia bilang tidak pernah pergi sebelumnya? Apa ini pertama kalinya dia berkencan? Aku… yang pertama?

Wajahku terasa panas lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuang pikiran konyol ini jauh-jauh. Aku belum tentu akan menikahinya. Masa bodoh dengan perjodohan itu, aku mau memutuskan sendiri nantinya.

Tanpa kusadari, dia sudah berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku mempercepat langkahku.

"Ah!" Suara pekikannya mengejutkanku.

Kaki Ichi terpeleset akibat kubangan air. Dengan sigap aku menarik tangannya dan mendekap tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Astaga, Ichi. Hati-hati…" Tegurku.

Aku melepaskan dekapanku. Sambil memegangi kedua pundaknya, aku menatap wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang luka?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ichi... Baik-baik saja.."

Aku menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah. Lain kali hati hati ya?"

Dia kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Aku mengangkat alis. Wanita ini memang benar-benar pemalu ya...

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjut. Rumahmu sudah dekat kan?"

"Ah, i-iya..."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Aku menarik dan menggandeng tangannya, yang menyebabkan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Na-nagamasa-san?"

"Jaga-jaga supaya kau tidak jatuh lagi." Aku memalingkan wajahku. Dasar, kenapa aku yang jadi malu sendiri?

Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangannya yang kugenggam. Tangannya sangat halus, membuatku merasa nyaman. Rasanya aku ingin membiarkannya berada di genggamanku selamanya.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan tanganku yang bebas. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang, namun aku sama sekali tidak merasa lelah.

-0ooOoo0-

"Ichi, ayo."

"Tunggu, Nagamasa-san..."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di ladang luas yang bertanamkan pohon sakura. Warna merah muda menyambut pandangan, tak peduli kemanapun mata melihat. Banyak orang duduk diatas tikar sambil berbincang-bincang, dan anak-anak berlarian kesana kemari sambil tertawa. Inilah musim semi. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Nagamasa-san, kita bisa duduk disana..."

Aku menoleh. Jemari lentik milik Ichi menunjuk salah satu pohon yang belum ditempati. Aku menunduk lalu kami menggelar tikar dibawah pohon itu.

Aku meletakkan keranjang piknik yang sejak tadi kubawa. Aku melirik ke arah Ichi yang sedang mengagumi kelopak bunga sakura yang menari tertiup angin. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Aku memperhatikan bunganya, aku bersumpah.

"Indah ya..." Gumam Ichi. Dia sangat mengagumi sekitarnya.

"Yah, inilah yang kau lewatkan tiap tahun." Ucapku, mengingat bahwa ini kali pertamanya pergi _Hanami_.

"Iya... Ichi senang, bisa pergi dengan Nagamasa-san..." Balasnya sambil tersenyum manis kearahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Y-yaa, aku bukan mengajakmu bukan karena kau belum pernah pergilho. Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu jadi jangan salah sangka. Aku mengajakmu atas kemauanku sendiri, jadi...ugh." Wajahku panas rasanya. Apa-apaan sih?

Aku dapat mendengar suara tawa Ichi yang pelan dan mendengus kesal karenanya. Aku membuka keranjang piknik dan mulai menata makanan yang ada didalamnya.

"Ah, perlu Ichi bantu?" Tawar Ichi. Aku menggeleng.

Didalamnya terdapat roti isi yang Ichi buat dan sebuah termos berisi teh. Aku mengambil satu roti lalu menyuapkannya ke mulutku.

"Nagamasa-san?"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mau mengajak Ichi..."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Lagipula aku sudah bilang ini karena kemauanku sendiri kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja... Nagamasa-san orang yang baik ya." Ujarnya lagi.

"A-ah, tidak kok." Aku memalingkan wajahku lagi.

"O-oh... Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kakakmu tidak pernah mengajakmu pergi bersama?" Tanyaku. Ichi mendadak terlihat murung. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Tidak, Nii-sama selalu sibuk sampai tidak sempat menemani Ichi..."

Aku mengangguk. Aku jadi merasa sedikit kasihan.

"Makanya... Ichi senang sekali Nagamasa-san mau mengajak Ichi."

"Yah, syukurlah kalau kau senang." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau bisa pergi tiap tahun denganku kalau kau mau."

Mata Ichi membulat, ia kelihatan senang sekali karena tawaranku tadi.

"Tentu saja, Ichi mau. Ichi senang sekali..." Senyumnya kembali mengembang. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Yah, pergi berdua lebih asyik daripada pergi sendiri sih.

-0ooOoo0-

Kami tak bertukar kata sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, karena asyik melihat pemandangan sekitar. Bekal yang kami bawa sudah habis. Aku menyeruput tehku lalu mengambil nafas panjang. Tenang sekali rasanya.

Eh?

Aku menoleh ketika merasakan beban di pundakku. Ichi tertidur... Aku memandangi wajah pucatnya. Bulu matanya lentik dan pipinya merona. Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya sedekat ini sebelumnya. Rambutnya harum.

Aku menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang tidak kuduga-duga.

Memar.

Tentu saja, aku terkejut. Kenapa dia memiliki memar di dahinya? Aku tidak yakin itu karena kepalanya terantuk sesuatu, atau apapun yang terjadi karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandanganku.

Gadis ini pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

-0ooOoo0-

"Begitulah. Apa kau tahu?" Tanyaku pada lawan bicaraku, seorang pria berwajah tegas yang usianya lebih tua dariku

"Oichi? Terluka? Itu sudah biasa. Dia memang anak yang ceroboh." Jawab pria itu sambil meneguk kopinya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Tidak tahu, ya? Dan kenapa jawabanmu santai sekali? Kau kan kakaknya.

"Hei, padahal kau baru berkencan dengannya, dan yang kau ceritakan pertama kali malah lukanya? Kau ini memang kaku ya. Coba beritahu aku, apa kesanmu tentang dia?"

Aku mendengus pelan. "Aku terlalu kaku, aku tahu. Kesan? Kami baru bertemu 2 minggu lalu. Apa yang bisa aku katakan?"

"Apa saja." Desaknya.

Aku berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Apa, ya... Dia itu seorang wanita lemah lembut yang pandai memasak. Dia sangat menyukai karya sastra dan... Cukup ceroboh."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, ugh... Dia tidak buruk."

"Benar, kan?" Pria itu sepertinya merasa kalau perjodohannya akan sukses.

"Tapi kita baru mengenal satu sama lain selama dua minggu. Aku belum bisa memutuskan." tertawa pelan.

"Yah, tenang saja. Pikirkan pelan pelan. Yang jelas aku tidak mau dengar kata 'tidak' darimu." Ucapnya. Ia lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman lagi.

Aku menopang dagu. Sejauh ini aku tidak menemukan alasan apa pun untuk menolak sih.

Tapi siapa yang tahu? Lagipula, menikah... Ugh, aku belum menginginkannya.

-0ooOoo0-

Aku mendapati diriku berjalan beriringan dengan Ichi lagi, di tempat yang pemandangannya penuh dengan bunga pula. Tidak, kali ini kami hanya mampir ke toko bunga atas kemauan Ichi.

"Ichi, apa kau tahu bahasa bunga?" Aku membuka topik pembicaraan. Ichi menggeleng.

"Tidak... Di mata Ichi bunga ya bunga, semuanya sama saja." Jawabnya polos. Aku menahan tawa.

"Tapi... Sepertinya Nagamasa-san tahu ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, begitulah... Contohnya ini,"

Aku menunjuk kumpulan bunga melati sebelum melanjutkan. "Melati itu mempunyai arti persahabatan."

Ichi memanggut-manggut mengerti. "Kalau itu?" Jarinya menunjuk bunga lavender.

"Lavender? Lavender itu artinya hubungan yang lekat dan mendalam."

"Ah, begitu... Nagamasa-san hebat ya..." Ucapnya takjub.

"A-ah tidak. Aku hanya... Membaca buku di waktu senggang kok." Jawabku gugup. Jangan sampai dia berpikir aku mempunyai hobi seperti perempuan.

"Begitukah? Tapi... Orang seperti Nagamasa-san romantis ya, jadi Nagamasa-san bisa tahu bunga yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada sang pasangan..."

"Guh-"

Wajahku merona merah. Dasar bodoh, kau ini pasanganku tahu?!

"Ah,ini cantik sekali..." Bagus, dia mengalihkan topiknya sendiri. Aku menoleh. Ichi tampak sedang mengagumi bunga lili putih.

"Oh? Ya... Bunga ini memang cantik, tapi..."

"Tapi? Memang bunga ini artinya apa, Nagamasa-san?"

"Bunga lili putih memiliki arti cinta yang dalam tapi diliputi duka. Sedih ya? Tapi entahlah, sesuatu yang cantik entah kenapa selalu tragis." Jawabku. Ichi tampaknya kecewa.

"Tapi... Bunga ini cantik sekali. Kenapa dia diartikan untuk sesuatu yang amat tragis ya...?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita lihat yang bahagia saja kan? Bisa kau tunggu di luar sebentar?"

Ichi tampak bingung namun dia menurut. Begitu melihat punggungnya yang makin mengecil dari pandanganku, aku menghampiri kasir dan memesan sebuah buket. Setelah selesai, aku berjalan keluar.

"Nagamasa-san." Sapanya.

Aku menyodorkan buket itu. Aku jadi merasa agak malu.

"Untukmu."

"U-untuk Ichi? Terima kasih..." Ia menerima buket itu sambil memandanginya, didalamnya adalah bunga mawar berwarna marun.

"Cantiknya... Apa bahasa bunga ini?"

"Ah, uh..." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"Artinya... Kau cantik sekali."

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Aku dapat mendengar suara tawa Ichi.

-0ooOoo0-

 **2 bulan kemudian...**

Suara dering ponsel membangunkanku. Aku meraih ponselku lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Aku bergidik mendengar suaraku sendiri. Berat dan serak, selayaknya orang baru bangun pada umumnya.

"Selamat pagi, Nagamasa-san. Ichi disini." Suara di seberang langsung membuatku segar seketika.

"Maaf, Ichi membangunkan Nagamasa-san ya?" Suara halusnya sangat enak didengar di telinga.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Ada apa Ichi?"

"Uhm.. Apa Nagamasa-san sibuk?"

"Tidak. Hari ini aku bebas."

"Apa... Nagamasa-san mau pergi bersamaku hari ini?"

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu, Ichi tunggu di taman pukul satu ya?"

"Tentu. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti, Nagamasa-san..."

Pip!

Aku memandangi ponselku selama beberapa saat sebelum meletakannya kembali. Aku meregangkan ototku lalu bangkit dari kasur. Pukul satu, ya? Aku masih punya cukup banyak waktu.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Tanpa terasa sudah dua bulan kami berhubungan. Aku pasrah saja, kurasa bisa dibilang kalau kami memang... Berpacaran. Hari-hariku terasa berbeda dengannya di sampingku. Aku tidak tahu cara mendeskripsikannya bagaimana.

Sudahlah. Daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, aku harus bersiap.

-0ooOoo0-

Kami berjalan beriringan. Taman yang luas ini cukup ramai, seperti biasanya.

"Nagamasa-san?"

"Hm?"

"Tidak... Ichi hanya ingin berterimakasih..."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih karena... Nagamasa-san sudah bersedia untuk ada di sisi Ichi..."

"Ah, iya. Sudah dua bulan ya?"

Ichi mengangguk. "Ichi senang... Bisa mengenal Nagamasa-san..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "A-aku ju-"

Tunggu sebentar.

"Ichi, lenganmu kenapa?" Aku hendak meraih lengannya yang terdapat luka lebam tapi dia menariknya.

"I, ini.." Ia menyembunykan tangannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Ichi, izinkan aku melihatnya." Aku mulai geram. Sebenarnya dari mana luka-luka itu berasal?

Dari kulitnya yang putih, setiap hari aku selalu melihat luka yang baru. Aku selalu menolak untuk bertanya tentangnya, berharap suatu hari ia bisa menyatakan apapun yang dia sembunyikan itu. Namun tidak.

"Nagamasa-san, ini bukan apa-apa, aku ha-"

"Jangan bohong kepadaku Ichi! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Tegasku. Ia tampak terkejut.

"A-aki tidak..."

"Lalu apa-apaan luka itu? Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya selamanya, tahu?"

Orang-orang di sekitar mulai memperhatikan kami. Aku tidak peduli.

"I-Ichi tidak tahu apa yang Nagamasa-san bicarakan... I-Ichi..." Ichi menggigit bibirnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa... Kenapa Nagamasa-san peduli? Kenapa Nagamasa-san sampai semarah itu...?" Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Sial.

"Karena... Itu karena... Ugh, tentu saja itu karena aku mencintaimu kan?"

Kata itu meluncur dari bibirku begitu saja. Dan kurasa itu benar. Meskipun aku tidak tahu cinta itu apa dan rasanya seperti apa tapi...

Dengan adanya Ichi di sisiku, mendengar suaranya, melihat senyumannya, dan suara tawanya... Itu semua membuatku bahagia. Aku ingin dia berada di sisiku selamanya.

Kurasa memang itu yang disebut cinta ya?

"Aku peduli padamu..." Desisku.

"Aku ingin melindungimu dari apa yang menyebabkan lukamu itu. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku, Ichi? Kenapa? Kupikir aku mengenalmu..."

Bibir Ichi terkatup rapat. Apakah wajahku memerah saat ini?

"Ichi... Ichi tidak ingin Nagamasa-san tahu... Ini semua masalah Ichi seorang..." Ucapnya dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"Tapi... Terima kasih karena sudah mempedulikan Ichi. Terima kasih karena telah mencintai Ichi. Ichi juga mencintai Nagamasa-san. Maafkan Ichi, ini semua salah Ichi..." Isak tangisnya makin menjadi. Aku menggigit bibir. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendekapnya erat.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu, Ichi." Aku membelai rambutnya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu kalau kau tak ingin memberitahuku alasan di balik lukamu. Tapi tolong, izinkan aku melindungimu dari apapun yang menyakitimu. Ichi, aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi senyumanmu. Aku janji."

Isak tangis Ichi memelan. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya yang turut mendekap tubuhku.

"Hanya dengan keberadaan Nagamasa-san di sisi Ichi, Ichi sudah merasa lebih dari bahagia..." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku janji akan ada di sisimu selamanya." Aku melonggarkan pelukanku.

"Tidak pantas mengatakannya sekarang karena aku tidak punya cincin ataupun bunga tapi... Sudah kuputuskan, aku ingin mau menjadi pasangan hidupmu."

Bola mata Ichi membulat. Aku mengalihkan wajahku. Aku merasa tidak pantas. Sialan, aku bicara apa sih? Di hadapan banyak orang pula!

"Ichi... Ichi mau. Ichi mau..." Jawaban yang tak kuduga-duga keluar dari bibirnya. Aku menoleh, senyumannya membuat wajahku panas.

'plok plok plok!'

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang makin lama makin keras. Dasar, apa mereka kira ini pertunjukkan?

Tapi...

Ichi tampak bahagia sekali. Senyumku mengembang. Apa boleh buat.

Dan itulah cerita bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan wanita idamanku.

-0ooOoo0-

"Ini berjalan lebih mulus dari dugaanku."

Seorang lelaki berwajah tegas memandangi seorang wanita yang terus menundukan kepalanya.

"Awalnya kukira kau bisa memecah perhatiannya akan pekerjaannyandengan cara mengencaninya tapi... Menikah huh? Ini bagus sekali. Kau jadi makin dekat dengannya. Ini menarik."

Pria itu mendekatinya lalu mengangkat dagu sang wanita yang tampak ketakutan itu.

"Ingat perintahku baik-baik, gagal bukanlah pilihan.

-0ooOoo0-

A/N

HAAA CH. 1 NYA SELESE AKHIRNYAAAAA *sheds tear*

Apa kabar semuanyaaaa~ Ikurin disini, mempersembahkan FF kopel baper kesayangan kita semua, NagaIchi. Maaf kalo abal seperti biasanya ya.

Btw ini FF collab sama mamaku, Kichikuri61. Aku collab sama senior yang kukagumi sejak dia awal ripiu panpikku. Uhuyyy. LOPH YU MAMAHH~~~

Dan ya ch. 2 nya bakal dibikin sama mamanida tercinta jadi ga akan seabal ch.1 nya HORE

(btw pas nyari di gugel soal bahasa bunga, galo sendiri saya ngeliat bunga white lily-nya... /hus)

THANKS FOR READING~!

Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
